


Learn Your Place

by JFSindel



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter (Cartoon), Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Arrogance, Beaten in Fight, F/M, Fighting Kink, destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: In Mriganka, Chun Li has to learn her place even if she made it as the first woman to face M. Bison. (Commission for a reader!)





	Learn Your Place

"Welcome to the semi-finals of the Street Fighter Tournament!"

Chun Li had broken out of her thoughts after inspecting her freshly manicured nails, hearing the announcer call out the pre-ceremony tributes. She had been loafing around in her personal suite in the backstage of the stadium, sitting on a cushion of goose feathers and spider silk.

A manservant, a young lady of 15, was cleaning the Chinese detective's boots. Her skillful weaves of the towel had made Chun Li's footwear shine proudly around the tropical sands of Mriganka.

"I hope you win, Miss Xiang!" The servant squeaked out, embarrassed to talk.

"Don't worry. I will win." Chun Li deigned herself to respond to the praise and adulation of her consort, "Bison has never faced a woman before."

It was true and she had come to proudly boast that within earshot. Lord M. Bison, the proud dictator and ruler of Mriganka, had invited Chun Li to his island tournament in efforts to "publicize diplomacy between the countries of the interconnected and global partnerships". Apparently, he had held five of these tournaments in the past ten years on his island with Bison winning each one.

Truthfully, Bison was a show-off and Chun Li had eagerly accepted his invitation in effort to bring him down. While his citizens, like Chun Li's handmaiden, had known Bison to be a rightful emperor and leader of his country, Bison was actually a global terrorist and drug trafficker with numerous crimes under his belt. Chun Li was not the only one at the tournament who was wanting to destroy Bison for his evils against the world but she was the only one who made it this far.

The tyrannical man was responsible for the death of Chun Li's father years ago and she had been diligently working towards destroying his criminal organization. Months before she had received her stamped invite in the postage mail, Chun Li had broken up a naval operation that smuggled tons of cocaine onto the coast of Russia. She had personally knocked out his top lieutenant, which must have brought his attention to her.

While the tournament had started about a month ago, Chun Li had won the hearts and love of Mriganka citizens with every kick and punch she levied on her opponents. Her grace and beauty had resonated with the people as well as her speedy kicks that sweetened her victory.

When Chun Li had defeated the monster known as Blanka in the last match, the people had exploded into fever and wonder. The first woman of Bison's tournaments to reach the semi-finals and the first woman to face Bison himself! Every whisper of the arena had been filled with predictions and gambling pools, leveling into the billions of dollars on the match alone.

Chun Li was not concerned. Her priority was Bison. Oddly, Bison had remained rather silent on the turn of events since Blanka. While her bragging had earned quite the catchphrases tittering around the country, his words were deafened towards it.

Perhaps she had gotten to his mental state?

The servant had completed her work, escorting Chun Li to the arena entrance. Chun Li could see the big crowds drawn as if they were a landscape to a realism painting. This was everything to Chun Li.

"Good luck!" The servant said, leaving her to her devices. Chun Li rolled her eyes. She didn't need luck; she just needed Bison to give her an opening and she'd turn his face into ground beef in seconds.

Across the long, hallowed ground of Bison's main arena, she could spot the dictator himself. Bison was standing on his side, already out in the open. He appeared to be lost in thought, staring at her general direction. While Chun Li had seen pictures and met him once personally when she arrived on Mriganka, he looked very different.

For one, Bison was older than she remembered or perhaps her haughty sense of nature was clouding her judgement. He had silver hair tucked under his hat, combed and styled neatly. His body was much more muscular than before but he had this piercing gaze in his eyes that could startle a mountain lion. While his clothes must have been fit for a king, it seemed intentionally sized a bit too small to show his muscles.

She strode onto the arena grounds, hearing the announcer call her name. Bison was gazing at her legs, something that would have irked her before but now she strutted like a badge of honor. He was, after all, witnessing his own demise at her trademarked legs.

The crowds were cheering, filling the stadium with enormous bellows of hoots and hollers. Chun Li had soaked in all in like a sponge. She was, after all, what the people came to see. If she didn't pander to the audience then what was the point of getting a seat and paying to watch?

Bison had been waiting for her, patiently and quietly which was strange given his status. His carefully crafted lines that drew his body and exceptional stature had made waves in the world tournament. While Chun Li had known that he was bankrolling the endeavor like a past time to satiate his competitive desires, he also played along with the egos and narcissism of his honored "guests".

Chun Li had been treated like a goddess since she arrived on Mriganka. With each round that she had dominated, more and more pleasures had been bestowed upon her. Luxury had suddenly become a backdrop to her time spent on the dictator's island country; Chun Li couldn't even stomach the thought of having to leave. It was like a little piece of Heaven cultivated from the graveyard of the dead.

The best foods were delivered to her, each dripping with flavor and magnificent sauce that massaged her palate. Alcohol of the finest grains and berries were flowing like the rivers of Pharaoh's Egypt, never having an empty cup. Only clothes made of silk and furs touched her skin, making her despair wearing her qipao when she had to fight. Dozens of attendants served her every whim, no matter how big or small, and swarmed her with compliments and vices that drove Chun Li into a hazy fest of debauchery. Her feet were pedicured and scrubbed almost daily, her skin was glowing like a star on the horizon, and her makeup was placed immaculately as if she was born with it.

And the dictator of Mriganka, the Master of Psycho Power, just  _paid_  for it. There was no exceeding limit, as if nothing could ever come close. Chun Li wasn't the only one being pampered at the price but she certainly was the one  _using_  it the most. Even the other favorite in the tournament, Ryu Hoshi, had barely come 1/16th of what Chun Li was using.

After all, Chun Li  _deserved_  it. She spent her whole life working and tracking down Bison. So it was only fair to use his bottomless wealth and resource as a financial revenge appetizer before taking him down once and for all.

Chun Li had to defeat Bison in the semi-finals and then afterwards, have him carted off to Interpol's international courts while she won the final match. She could have the future picture of her standing on the 1st place podium while holding a newspaper article of bringing Bison down.

Bison had been winning his matches splendidly and while Chun Li had first been studying his moves, she had become distracted with the glittery gifts his island country had dangled in her face. She missed his last match where he had beaten Ken Masters into the ground with his boot heel but Chun Li had caught some highlights on the country-wide propaganda television show.

This particular match had been touted for awhile as the first match in Mriganka's history where a woman had reached semi-finals but that the Emperor would be facing a female fighter in a tournament. Normally, most women could not make it past third round with the brute fighters but Chun Li had elegantly beaten them with her fighting skills.

So all the country had turned out with every station tuned in. It felt like this tiny Earth that Bison controlled was all watching and anxiously awaiting the results.

"Semi-Finals match: Lord M. Bison versus Chun Li Xiang!"

The crowd went wild. Chun Li went into stance, watching Bison snap his cape off and set it aside. His smirk was glaringly obvious and cruel but Chun Li could sense something else was holding him back. She didn't bother bowing, as was her traditional custom with all matches, but instead, pointed at him.

"You'll pay for this, Bison!" She exclaimed, making him scoff a bit.

"I think I've  _been_  paying since you got here…" Bison replied, his tones dulcet and calm, "No matter. Let's begin."

The dust kicked up and Chun Li swung her powerful legs into offensive attack, connecting with Bison's palm. It didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as she was thrown backwards. Her expression was surprise as nobody had ever been able to shake off her roundhouse kick before. She got up and went at it again, pushing more and more into her kicks but he deflected them with ease.

For some reason, Chun Li couldn't break his defense. While she was faster, he just took it like a wall. Finally, Bison grabbed her foot right before it would strike his chin and held it tightly in his hand. The young woman could not break free.

His hand glowed with immense power and before she knew it, Chun Li had experienced blinding pain. Bison was  _crushing_  her foot through her steel toed boots with his strength! The bones were crumbling under pressure like a paper bag! Her body immediately panicked, going into a struggle as he continued to break her foot.

"Strongest Woman in the World? How pathetic." Bison goaded, "Let me show you  _real_  strength."

The rest soon became a flashing blur. Bison had struck her in the chest with his psychic blows, launching her body into a fit of convulsions as he laid down the law on her state. Chun Li attempted to block his hits but her skin and bones just submitted to the pure lashings of his rage.

Only seconds had gone before he slammed her body into the hard ground like a rag doll. Chun Li could feebly cry out as her shoulder fractured and her face had become a central point for raw, skinned burns.

It was obvious, as she could smell her blood in the back of her throat, that Bison outmatched her in every way possible and she stood zero chance.

The crowd was cheering on the bloodbath like frenzied sharks. What was once cheers of adoration very quickly turned into jeerings and catcalling of the Chinese warrior. Chun Li could not fathom how far she had fallen because Bison continued to assault her body, making it impossible to hit the metaphorical nadir of her downfall.

Soon, Bison held her by the neck as her head rolled forward as if she was tilting her head in a submissive bow. His laugh was echoing in her ears and brain, bouncing around like a bullet ricocheting off the walls.

"The Strongest Woman in the World!" He cawed like a child bragging about his conquest. His citizens burst into laughter as humiliation singed Chun Li's muscles deep inside. Her heart was racing as her legs had given out long ago. Bison had not only defeated her but crushed her rising status like a worm squaring off against the back of a magazine.

Suddenly, she felt his fist glow again. The burning inferno started to sear her neck, making her afraid that he would decapitate her within seconds. Chun Li howled in pain and agony, fear rippling through her as her broken toes quivered in intense anticipation. The spiked bracelets felt too heavy to even try to wrestle his grip away.

A blast of intense supernatural energy blew through her defeated body, cutting her oxygen off almost entirely. Chun Li had thought he separated her body into two but her intense vomiting of blood had proved her wrong. In moments, Bison dropped her flat on her back and Chun Li laid broken at his feet. Her legs were spread before him as her now destroyed flesh was bare under the torn pantyhose and ripped cotton cloth.

Strands of bloody hair had made its way into her mouth, making her choke on her own loose hair. She was sure she was now sporting some bald spots as well, given his intensity and power.

In a rare case, her pitiful yelps of surrender was the only thing heard in the stadium for three seconds before Bison gestured in his bursting win. He made a thumbs down motion, a famous signal that his fans had mimicked from the stands. Screens of Bison's win erupted on every channel and picture as Chun Li struggled to breath under his superiority.

"Winner: Lord ! Record time: 3 minutes, 45 seconds!"

Chun Li cringed as she could before she could barely make out Bison waving his arm in a sharp, silence motion. The cheers became eerily silent, as if a pin could drop.

"A historical moment to be  _sure_ ," His sarcasm was thinly veiled, "As the first woman of our fighting tournament, the so-called  _Strongest Woman in the World,_ to reach the semi-finals on Mriganka. I will not rob my citizens of the full extent of such a moment; you  _deserve_  a match worthy of the fame. As such, you will have an exclusive and rare treat as my courtesy to you."

Before she knew it, Chun Li felt her legs twist further open as her pantyhose was torn from her body. In her mind, she felt confused. The fight was over. Bison had nothing more to do now except gloat.

The air hit her bare flesh like a serrated knife, making her groan in pain. She was sure blood was filling her brain at this point but her foggy senses could feel a pair of hands on her hips. Chun Li then gathered what little mental function she had left and realized Bison had mounted her body.

"No...no…" She pleaded, feeling his icy breath on her chafed skin, "Please…!"

He didn't answer her. Instead, Bison ripped her underwear off and flung it into the crowd like some concert swag. There was a clamor in the seats to attain the ripped and bloodied clothing but Chun Li couldn't see much anymore.

The first new pain came between her legs. Chun Li had managed out a blood-curdling scream as Bison thrusted his manhood deep inside of her. Her mouth was hanging open in effort to quell her tongue but she could see his grin through her hazy sight.

"Nobody," He whispered to her in her ear, "Takes me for a ride, you little bitch."

Her tight body had given way to his lustful power, allowing him to use her as he pleased. Chun Li could hear the screams of the perverted crowd egging him on further, throwing suggestions left and right. Bison seemed to have a mission and she wasn't entirely sure if he was listening but he was definitely turned  _on_  by it. His thrusts were feral and primitive in their early stages, moving head-first into ravaging and ravishing of her feminine qualities.

"Such a tight little thing…" His grin was fueled by the perverted glaze of his drool from the corner of his mouth, "Arrogant little cunt, walking around with a tight hole like nobody would be allowed to take it…"

Chun Li heaved her chest in effort to keep her breathing solid but Bison forced her to scream as he penetrated the deepest parts of her. Her tongue felt hot and swollen as he bit her lip with his teeth, drawing blood on her lips.

Not only was her ego wounded but her pride and honor had been destroyed entirely. Shame and guilt etched into her body like a dirty tattoo needle and his sperm was the ink. Chun Li could only fathom what her final moments would be if Bison allowed her to live through this. Her entire fate rested on his mood of the day now.

However, her body lurched under him in resignation and she felt a tremor of arousal spitfire through her body. Chun Li's fluids had been secretly helping Bison violate her against her will but now her thighs were soaked with blood and sexual evidence.

Another bellowing laugh: "See! The Strongest Woman in the World wants nothing but my cock! A masochist to be sure!"

The rows of fans cackled heinously, mocking her complete submission to their Emperor. Chun Li felt herself fade away into the darkness as her cavern had started to become filled with his lecherous seed. The words of her tormentor hissed through her skull like steam from a teapot:

"You're going to learn your place here in my country, you little slut."

Her face was soon burning with a bright, white light. Chun Li had stirred awake in a clean, pale room with red lights emitting from the floors. She had noticed that only her most serious life-threatening injuries had been placated enough to survive as her entire body was covered in torn threads and scarce bandages.

Chun Li's legs were nearly purple in every shade of bruising she could think of. Her loins were in the worst sort of pain, stabbing and blistering with every breath she took. The lips of her opening were itching with what she assumed was dried semen and her anal entrance absolutely didn't escape the siege Bison had laid upon her.

She tried to sit up but found it impossible as her legs simply stopped working like a clock that stops ticking. Her pelvic region was destroyed from inside and out, paralyzing her with extreme pain from the waist down (not that there was even a slight difference anywhere else). Her chest was now exposed with purplish and reddish bite marks on her nipples, swelling over now with welts and teeth marks. The wretched moans and squeaks escaped her brutalized throat like an animal caught in a trap and left to die.

Her life was shattered. Her reputation was ruined worldwide, no doubt, and Chun Li was now a far cry from the beautiful, luxurious woman she had been twelve hours ago. Everything that Chun Li had been was now scum under Bison's shoe treads. Her lips were parted enough to labor her breathing more but she was afraid to close her mouth in case she slipped away her last breath.

How could this have happened? Chun Li's mind raced so much that she was starting to feel faint again. How could Chun Li have let this happen? How could Chun Li allow this to happen to her once prestigious image and fame?

What was she to be now? Bison's whore? A slave to the throngs of his soldiers? Buried alive at sea? Chun Li had been the pinnacle of beauty, courage, and justice but now Bison dragged her limp body through mud, dirt, and shit. The distant success of being the first woman to face him was now a terrible memory and terrible way to start her life at his mercy. Surely, Bison would see fit to use her as his propaganda image, fucking a woman who dared to fight against him and forcing her to kneel before him as she gave him sexual pleasure. Interpol, undoubtedly, now an embarrassment and laughingstock of the world.

The eye sockets couldn't cry anymore but Chun Li could tell her cheeks were stained bright red with her dried tears. She had destroyed the legacy that her father gave her. A beaten down heifer sent off to slaughter. Bison would definitely come back to her, using her body as his trophy as he used her taunting words against her. He may even bring his men to sample the goods after he was done with her but part of her believed he didn't want to share the glory with anyone else. Perhaps it was selfishness or truly unbelievable narcissism that made her earlier spoiled princess act look like a gift of charity.

Something above the ceiling caught her eye before the darkness fully took over. Squinting as much as possible, Chun Li could barely make out the scrawled paint before she collapsed into the darkness:

STRONGEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD NO MORE.


End file.
